


Subjection

by DoanTrang



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition Storyline [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoanTrang/pseuds/DoanTrang
Summary: Waking up in a cell isn't pleasant. Waking up in a cell with angry people staring at you is worse. Waking up in a cell of angry people with a strange, glowing mark on your hand is abysmal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mythal (Elven god) - God of Protection and Justice

     Aegis was still cold, still had a headache and to add to his troubles, was handcuffed the next time he awoke. He knelt on the damp earth, head hanging low while a downright terrifying woman paced around him. Despite her almost overwhelming aura of menace, he couldn't focus on anything other than his hand. Or more specifically, the mark on his left palm that crackled and sparked with the same green light he had seen while running from the demonic spiders. Trust him to find the worst chain of events that could possibly take place. That said, Aegis couldn't actually remember how he'd got there. One minute there was a lot of light and the next it was all handcuffs, shouting and him being dragged out of a sorry excuse for a bed. The short-haired woman yanked his hand up roughly.

"Explain this!" Her voice was hard, barely softened by the thick Nevarran pronunciation. She had shouted at him in Trade so he replied in kind.

"I...can't." Aegis' already big eyes widened, deep blue made watery with fear.

If the sinking feeling in his stomach was anything to go by, he was not in a favourable situation. The mark stung and his headache took a turn for the worse. He would have cradled his head in his hands but the glow was freaking him out. He wanted as much distance from it as possible. Which, given that it was attached via his arm, was very little.

"I'm innocent, I swear by Mythal."

The woman grabbed his collar and looked murderous. Up close he could see her face was scarred. Her dark hair was cropped short and held back with a braid that wrapped around her head. His ears drooped a bit and he tried to look meeker than usual.

"We need him, Cassandra." Another woman spoke from the shadows.

She was clothed in soft purple, boots and a hood - her appearance screamed 'spy'. Cassandra dropped him and scoffed.

"I will take him to the rift." Aegis was hauled unceremoniously to his feet. "Maybe it can be sealed." Cassandra said as she cut his ropes.

"I will do all I can to help." Aegis replied as the blood flow to his hands improved.

     Unbuckling her shield, she then, ensured he was by her side, and headed out. They came out onto some wrecked ramparts. Aegis stared at the sky.

"We call it the breach. It is not the only such one, just the largest. After this, there will be a trial. The people need it, I can promise no more."

The chaos was unbelievable. People were running around and shouting, fires smoldered everywhere and smoke choked the air. Prodding Aegis with her blade, Cassandra propelled him forward. They jogged along, weaving around piles of rubble and before long she came to an abrupt halt. Aegis blanched when he saw the reason. A small group of Darkspawn blocked their path. Before they could avoid them, they were noticed. The first to lunge was cleaved in half by Cassandra who was a whirlwind of cold steel and hot fury. Strong as she was, she was also outnumbered. Aegis cast around desperately for something to use as a weapon. There were any number of blades around but he was about as much use with one of those as a newborn nug. A soft curve of wood caught his eye and he grabbed the bow. It was basic but adequate. Fortunately it came with a half-full quiver. He notched an arrow and felled three demons in a flash. He kept those further away at bay while any unfortunate enough to wander within Cassandra's sword-range were dispatched efficiently if brutally. Between him and Cassandra it was over in seconds and they continued. When the demons were slain she turned on Aegis, sword drawn.

"Drop the weapon." She demanded.

Aegis held it out and lowered it to the ground.

"Wait" Cassandra sheathed her sword, the action bringing him more relief than he'd care to admit. "I cannot protect you and I cannot expect you to be defenseless. I should remember you agreed to come willingly."

With that Aegis shouldered the bow and they continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Solas! And Varric XD I like Solas despite whole....yeah spoilers.

     Cassandra began to explain the events that took place during Aegis' brief absence from the world of the conscious. Divine Justinia's death didn't mean anything to him personally. As one of the Dalish, he had been far removed from the Chantry, the Empire or any other political powers. Of course that didn't mean it was unimportant. He had a horrible feeling that the Divine's death would make itself central to his life and made a mental note to avoid his Keeper's future missions. He'd have given an arm to be back with his clan though. Especially a left arm. 

     As they drew close to their destination, a familiar green glow came into view. Aegis suppressed the urge to turn tail, the main motivators being his conscience and Cassandra's potential wrath. This time the light wasn't his safest option, demons poured out of it, green globs that morphed into hideous shapes. They set to work dispatching them, aided by an Elven mage and a dwarf with a crossbow. Even in this situation Aegis managed to be curious about the other archer. The mage was interesting too. Their clan never had magic users so the cool, tingly feeling of a barrier was unfamiliar to him.

     When the present wave of demons was slain the elf grabbed his left hand and thrust it towards the rift. Energy pulsed from the mark and the rift shrivelled until it winked out of existence. Aegis stared at his hand, then at the elf and back at this hand.

"What did you do?" He stuttered.

"I did nothing. The credit is yours." The elf smiled.

"I closed that thing? How?"

I theorised the mark could close the rift. You could be the key to our salvation."

"Good news. And here I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever." The dwarf spoke. "Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong." He introduced hinself with a flourish.

Aegis smiled softly and held out his hand the way his Keeper had taught him.

"That's a nice crossbow you have there." He grinned.

Varric and Cassandra argued about the 'unwelcome tagalong part' and the elf stepped forward.

"My name is Solas if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live."

"He means, 'I kept that mark from killing you while you slept'." Varric chimed in.

Aegis stared at Solas, eyes wide.

"Thank you, hahren!"

Solas looked taken aback at the form of address but trained his features into a mild smile.

"Thank me if we can seal the breach without killing you in the process."

 


End file.
